1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminous skirt, particularly to one able to firmly fix luminous bodies in position and having an excellent effect on light scattering and light emission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A luminous skirt is a skirt provided with luminous bodies able to automatically give out gorgeous light in the course of performance so as to make a festival conspicuous and ameliorate the atmosphere and effect of stage performance.
Generally, a conventional luminous skirt has the following defects.
1. The conducting wires of luminous bodies are usually provided on the surface of the skirt, and a cell box in unstably connected with the skirt, rendering the conducting wires likely to be pulled broken or get entangled, or resulting in poor conduction.
2. The luminous bodies are not firmly fixed in position so they are easy to shift or fall off.
3. It has poor effect on both light scattering and light emission.